


Hunger and Howl

by phantomtraveller



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Companions, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thieves Guild, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomtraveller/pseuds/phantomtraveller
Summary: When the newest member to the Circle returns after a month away from Jorrvaskr, Vilkas suspects she's been sleeping around with the men of another guild. What happens when he confronts her is not at all what he had anticipated.





	

He needn't even look up from his book when the doors opened, he knew it was her. Her scent of mountain flowers and honey poured over him in a tidal wave of warmth, her voice soft and delighted. He didn't want to look, nay he wanted to but refused himself that. She had gone from them for a full cycle of the moon and it enraged him, as well as emptied him. He felt entitled to know what she was up to, having joined the Circle and bore the beast blood, they were a pack after all. Her voice was a melody as she engaged in conversation with Aela, whom had leapt from her seat to embrace her. 

"I'm glad you're back safe," Aela welcomed. 

"I missed you guys," she replied and his heart palpitated. Farkas quickly joined the welcoming committee and Vilkas could no longer take the torture. He left his seat and withdrew into his quarters, his wolf simultaneously howling with rage and whining to embrace her as his brother and Shield-Sister did. 

From the moment she had broken the threshold of Jorrvaskr, he was enraptured by her, body and soul. She was a Nordic beauty of white-blonde hair and stormy eyes, plump lips and dark lashes to frame her delicate face. What drew his attention more than that was the distinct scar on the left side of her face, three claws having left their mark. It proved she was seasoned and could endure, a strength of character with still yet the softness of divine beauty, and she had a narrow frame to boot unlike the bulk of the common woman warrior. All those things combined, he found that she haunted his dreams from day one. He could always smell her, hear her strong heart drumming a steady beat when she was near. Sometimes he could almost taste her milky flesh, and on those days he would have to hunt before he lost his mind and his control. 

He picked up another book to divert his attention, trying and failing to pull his thoughts from her. He threw the book to the corner, dropping down on his bed to hold his head in his hands. He was furious and he was crushed by her presence. It was ever more overwhelming to his senses now that she was a part of the pack, her spirit just as present in the room with her. She made it hard to stay in control. 

He heard her foot steps as they descended the stairs, the door to the sleeping quarters creaking on old hinges. He heard her stop, heard her hand fall onto their darling Tilma's shoulder, and felt her voice pass through him as she requested a bath be drawn for her. Gods that would be too much for him to know she was lying in another room so close completely nude. He listened without intending to as she moved down the corridor, expecting her to pass on by to greet Kodlak. No, the steps changed direction and increased in volume. She was there outside his chambers, hovering in the hall. He slunk to the door, hiding in the shadows if the door was to be opened. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest, her breath becoming a little more shallow. He couldn't figure why she was out there or why she had hesitated, but then the knock came at the door. 

"It's open," he said.

The door opened and her white-blonde head came into view. He realized his anger in that moment. He scented something else mixed with her delicate perfume; the smell of another man. She was wearing a leather cuirass that was familiar to those of another guild. The Thieves Guild to be exact. She hadn't seen him when she passed through the door, turning her face in the opposite direction. He slapped his hand on the door, closing it with a finality that made her jump before finding him in the shadow. Her hands had leapt to brace her chest, a book he hadn't seen clutched tight to her breast. She sighed, her shoulders relaxing despite his tense posture. Her heart, however, betrayed her calm composure with nervous thumping against her ribs. 

"I brought you something. I thought you might like it," she said, offering him the book. He flicked his gaze between the book and her gentle face. He wanted to bite her, and at the same time kiss her slow and tender. 

"Where have you been?" His voice was rough and scrutinizing, causing her to draw the book back into herself. 

"I had some business that I needed to attend to," she said, eyes looking anywhere but his. He ground his teeth together. _Business_ , like he was supposed to believe that. Throw everything together and it was clear she had gone to another guild and slunk around with another man. Vilkas fought the burning of jealousy, taking slow and controlled breaths to keep his wolf in check. 

"And what business was that, exactly," he growled, arms crossing in front of his chest. She turned as she spoke, gliding to the table by the book shelf and setting the book she held down.

"I don't understand your frustration with me, Vilkas. It was unrelated business to the Companions so why would you care?" She had spoken quietly, her gentle tone softening those last four words. 

"I'm just trying to understand what business requires a woman to spread her legs." As though he had grabbed her with his words, she spun with her stormy eyes wide. Her pulse was hammering, the scent of adrenaline seeping into her veins. He expected a her to close the distance, grab him by his collar and snarl or break his nose. To his surprise, she remained rooted to her spot, hands beginning to shake.

"What did you just say?" she breathed. His wolf was howling, egging him on.

"You heard me. You come in here smelling like you've spend the last month rolling around in a man's bed and you expect me not to notice?" His own pulse had raised, a war of violence and hunger waging within. He wanted her to burn for her... betrayal? Even though she was never his in the first place. The look of utter shock refused to leave her features, her lips parting to the unexpected words that came from his mouth. Then she blinked, dark lashes squeezing together as her mouth shut. She looked away from him again, whole body trembling. 

"I should go," she said, her voice thick. He watched her for a second as she crossed the room, hand wrapping around the handle and pulling the door open but an inch before he dove. He forced the door shut, the bulk of his body leaning over her. He had both hands on the door, arms stretching on either side of her so she was trapped in the space between him and the exit. She twisted, chest heaving for breath. 

"Do you have any idea what it does to me?" he growled, "Scenting another man on you. And then you come to my chambers, alone." He unconsciously closed the distance, backing her into the door. Her face changed, mixed emotions in her eyes confusing him of her true feeling. There was hardly an inch separating their bodies, her back pressed into the door with her head tilted up to look into his eyes.

"The cruelty of jealousy doesn't look good on you, Vilkas." Her words were the punch he had initially anticipated, the air escaping his lungs and he stepped back. To hear the truth aloud from her lips was a punch enough for him.  

"But if you insist on being angry with me then you must first know that I-" She took a deep breath, and Vilkas felt his whole world was hinged onto her next words. "I've never lain with a man. What you smell, I'm sure, is just the byproduct of the predominantly male company I kept. It is foolish of you to think a man would bed me in the first place." She hadn't spoken with contempt, but rather just a sadness enveloped her tone. He stared at her, his head whirling. He didn't hold back the hand that raised to her cheek, running his thumb over her scars. The silver eyes that had diverted to the floor flicked back up to meet his gaze, a subtle gasp slipping through her lips. She had told him the most intimate of secrets, and his thoughts shut down. She was pure, and solemn to the truth. He wanted to prove to her that she was a beauty to behold, blessed with strength and stunning looks.

He strode to her, this time his body pinning her to the wall as he bent his head. His lips captured hers in a bruising kiss, both of his hands cupping her face and holding her captive. She was stiff against him before she let out a shuddered breath through her nose, melting into him. He kissed her like he was starved, devouring her. She tasted of sweetness and warmth, his tongue slipping between her parting lips and sampling her. She sighed against him, her hands knotting in his hair. His heart skipped an excited beat sending his hands exploring her, tracing down her shoulders, her elegant curves, finding a home on the soft of her hind. He couldn't stop himself from squeezing, hands roaming back up to slide under her top and feel her soft skin. He sank into her, trailing kisses down her jaw and nipping her throat. She shuddered, tightening her grip on him and pulling him closer. He searched for the fasteners on her cuirass, fumbling to undo them and opening her shirt. He hadn't anticipated what she wore beneath it; a silken shirt of two triangles that held her breasts aloft and a short strip of fabric below that stopped above her naval. He leaned back to marvel at her, her cheeks flushing. His mouth was on her again, sucking marks onto her breasts hard enough to bruise. Her breathing turned to panting, nimble fingers pulling in all the right places to loose him of his armour. He kicked his boots off and went to work removing the rest of her cuirass, revealing silken under breeches that made him want to whine. She was a maiden, alright. No warrior woman with experience in bed would waste a layer for modest protection. Gods this moment was better than any he could have dreamed. He pinned her to the wall again, earning a soft moan when he pushed his hard-on against her. His fingers slipped under her waistband, finding her wet to the touch. She gasped when he rubbed circles on her nub, her fingers digging into his shoulders and eyes fluttering. He rubbed her harder and faster, earning another moan. 

"Vilkas..." Her whisper ran through him, her breath against his ear and her womanhood in his hand made his wolf howl. He bit her neck, sliding his fingers into her slit and messaging her. She was as melted butter, warm and wet with her hips beginning to follow his motion. She pulled his face to hers, biting and sucking his lips. He hummed with satisfaction, rewarding her with stronger pumps of his fingers, her breath hitching and mouth falling open. She whined when he removed his hand, and gasped when he grabbed her hips and hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He carried her to the bed, where a maiden should be laid, and stripped her of her remaining garments. He rained down on her with kisses, these ones softer than before, and continued rubbing her. He climbed between her legs, one arm bracing his weight over top of her and the other going to work between her smooth thighs. She had her arms around his neck, kissing his throat and moaning into him. He pulled back from her, ripping off his under breeches and diving back down. His tip brushed her slit and she bit down on her lip. Then she did the unexpected and reached her hands between them, taking him into her palm and guiding him. He lowered his weight with her guidance and pushed inside of her. He couldn't swallow the groan that tore through him as he slid his length inside her. She was tight, and wet, and warm. She cried out when he pushed to the hilt, fingers digging into his back. He slowly rocked his hips, savouring it all. He was selfish in that moment, knowing that she would always remember him as her first, the first man to ever take her. He rocked harder, shortening the time between each thrust and pounding with more strength. Her legs hooked and locked around his waist. She began to buck her hips with his, her moans steadily escaping her lips. Gods she was climbing and he was growling to it, her voice shuddering through him to make him work harder to get her there. 

"Oh, Gods," she whined. He couldn't stop a moan from tearing through his throat, she had said but two words and it had sent him soaring to even greater heights. He watched her as she pressed her head into the pillows, her hair sprawled around her like a halo and her eyes squeezing shut. She was gripping the nape of his neck in one hand, the other finding the wall above her head. He wasn't going to last much longer, feeling that familiar pressure building. He laid more kisses down her milky skin, grazing his teeth across her chest. She arched her back, and when he thrust inside her again she cried out. He thought for a brief second her had hurt her, panic running through him. Then he felt her inside walls tighten, pulsing around him and he was thrown over the edge. 

"Oh, Vilkas!" Her voice was rough and dripping with lust as he rode out her orgasm, his whole body shaking when he came. 

He tried not to collapse on her, the burn of his muscles setting in as he came down from euphoria. He was trembling, panting and sweating when he pulled out. Her chest rose and fell in time with his as he rolled onto his side to the left of her on the bed. She turned her body to face him, eyes searching his. He drew in for another kiss, a tender one pressed into her lips and she returned with one, sighing against him. He had always wanted this, needed it and felt lucky to have brought a dream into reality. He kissed the scars on her face as he breathed her in, the whole world falling away around him. Nothing else mattered than this moment in this bed with her. 

"Does this mean you're no longer mad that I was gone for so long?" she whispered against his cheek. He chuckled.

"This means I'm not mad  _anymore_ ," he clarified with a smirk playing on his lips, "But if you do that to me again, I will hunt you down." She hummed, a smile spreading to brighten her features to an even greater beauty. 

"Don't tease," she said, "I would enjoy the chase."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Elder Scrolls fic so I kept it short and dirty. There will be more to come, with longer and far more complicated plots. If you like the writing (or not) feel free to leave a comment about what you liked, didn't like, and would like to see me do in the future. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
